Trust
by x1-TaKeN-oVeR
Summary: There is some cursin in herre. 2x1! I dont think I can write anything else... Is Duo cheating on Heero...with Hilde?! Are the other guys really trying to hide the "affair" from him?


Well hello again. This idea just literally popped into my head when I was trying to get to sleep one night. I didn't put too much thought into this so you might see a couple of errors in here somewhere. If you do, email me and I will gladly fix them.  
  
I'm really sorry that I haven't updated TGL in a while. I just got back from my vacation and also things haven't been going to good with life and me. I'll try to update sometime this year . . .  
  
Also someone asked me to update Don't Leave Me and that was just a lil one shot. There will be no more chapters or a sequel. I don't think that I made too many people sad with that statement. Maybe just that one, but maybe they aren't too sad about it either . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Title: Trust  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Pairings: 2x1, suspicious 2xH, 3x4, 5xOC  
  
Warnings: very little implied sex, crying Heero, insecure Heero, everyone being mean to Heero, Duo ignoring Heero, cursing, Hilde bashing but loving until end, yaoi, implied yuri, Heero POV  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but the fic idea and Perry! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA . cough . hack . where are my halls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
Why would he do this to me?  
  
I thought that he loved me.  
  
All these things ran through my head as I came up with the conclusion of why Duo was suddenly not spending any time with me.  
  
He was having an affair.  
  
To put it more specifically he was having an affair with a woman but to put it even more specifically he was having an affair with a woman named . . . Hilde.  
  
I hate that bitch so much . . . but I guess hate is a little strong . . . well I was always kind of the strong type anyway.  
  
She never really liked me to begin with so when Duo and I got together she started to hate me as well or even more. Everyone knows that she has had a crush on Duo since . . . forever and a day (even he does). But Duo had always told me, "I know that Hilde loves me and I love her too. But the love that I have for her is the love of a friend and a sister. I love you baby, (contrary to everyone's belief I love it when he calls me that) always. Nothing will come between us. Just trust me." And whenever Duo told me that I couldn't help but trust him because I thought that he would never ever lie to me. But I was so wrong.  
  
It all basically started after the war. I finally admitted my feelings to him (yes I was the one who made the first move) and to my great surprise he said, "I love you too." I was pretty shocked when he said that and I thought that I was dreaming but after many pinches to my cheek (I had a small bruise there for a week) I found that I wasn't.  
  
After much deliberation the guys and I decided to try the civilian thing. And that requires a house, job, cars, and the rest of the necessities for living the "straight" life, so to speak. So first things were first, we all decided to go to college to get degrees in the fields of what we were interested in. (We actually didn't really need to go but we all thought that it would be apart of the plan to get degrees. Plus it was kind of fun . . . except for when you had to get up early for your classes, or when a project was due and you had forgotten all about it, or when your teacher started to give you smack and talk to you like you were 2 years old.  
  
Trowa decided to get his degree in medicine for a Pediatrician (he loves children almost as much as Duo), Quatre got a degree in business to help with his family's "empire." He didn't really need to go to college but he said that he needed to learn a few more things about the business (personally I think that he just wanted to go to be there with Trowa and also not be left out). Duo and surprisingly Wufei both went to college for business and mechanics; they wanted to open their own garage.  
  
And me . . . well I'm getting a degree in computer electronics and art. With the computer, some old habits just die hard, ne? I really want to start my own company, and make a computer model of my own like Hewlett Packard, or Dell or Compaq but name it Wing. Too original? And the art . . . well during the war whenever I got really stressed out about anything (which happened a lot) I would do sketches. Sketches of mysely, the other pilots, or anything that I happen to see at the time. I remember that I showed them to Duo and he thought that they were really nice and suggested that I sign up for an art class. So I did (I'd do anything for Duo).  
  
We also decided to move out of Quatre's many mansions and have an apartment to actually call our own. We all got apartments about 15-20 minutes away from each other. It wasn't because we would all be lonely because I had Duo, Quatre had Trowa, and Wufei was committed to this guy named Perry. We all just didn't want to be too far away from each other. Old habits really die hard.  
  
We also had a few followers but we were all happy to see them . . . well I was all but one. Relena and Dorothy moved in together and were living about 30 minutes away from us in a very nice house. Sally came with us and was actually working at the local hospital (that Trowa wanted to work at). She was living in a house with one of her girlfriends (no not that kind of girlfriend although she does tend to speak that language). And then . . .  
  
Hilde came. UGH!  
  
It was a year after we all had situated ourselves and had gotten into our own routine when she came. She got an apartment a little too close to us (Duo and I). But it seemed as if everyone else but myself welcomed her with open arms.  
  
It was 3 years (present time) after she came and it was around May when I really started to notice something. At first I just thought that Duo was being the ever-friendly person because he is like that. You know what I'm talking about, the best friend a buddy could have, but it just got ridiculous. A lot of times when Duo and I were in the middle of something like dinner or even making love and Hilde would call Duo would jump up and get it. Pissed me the hell off how he would just pull out of me and go jump for the phone (sometimes it actually hurt . . . you know in that area). But then when she would ask him to come over he would say, "Of course babe, I'm not doing anything important."  
  
. . .  
  
FIRST OF ALL WHY DID HE HAVE TO CALL HER BABE? HE WAS ONLY SUPPOSE TO CALL ME THAT!  
  
AND ANOTHER . . .  
  
HELLO?! NOTHING IMPORTANT? I GUESS MAKING LOVE TO ME WASN'T IMPORTANT ANYMORE!  
  
And I honestly didn't think that it was.  
  
It seemed like every time Duo and I wanted to get intimate or just do anything in general she would call or just come over. And what really got me was that Duo didn't even say anything to her. Nothing like, "Hilde this really isn't a good time to come over," or something like, "Hilde why don't I just talk to you later I'm kinda busy with Heero right now. I'm gonna have to get back to you on this," or even, "Hilde you gotta stop doing this. I can't always be there whenever you call me. I have other priorities to attend to and one of those is Heero." But he didn't . . . and that hurt me even more.  
  
Whenever he said, "I'll be right over," it made me want to do so many things. I wanted to kick, scream, or just start throwing things at him but the thing that I wanted to do most was to . . . cry. And a lot of times I did. I would cry for hours on end. And a lot of times I would lock myself in the guest room for the night.  
  
Now I did notice a couple things before but I really didn't suspect things until I came home early one day from classes and found them both in the kitchen, sitting at the table and a little too close to each other. I just stood and looked at them. I really didn't know what to think. Duo looked at me with his eyes wide and he hopped up out of his chair and kissed me. He started to talk really fast and he only talked really fast when he was 1. Bored 2. Hyper, or 3. Getting in trouble for something that he was trying to hide. And I could only stick with the latter. I just simply kissed him back and walked to my room to sleep because I was tired.  
  
Now I must tell you that I kissed him very hard, put a little moan into the mix, and let a little bit of tongue come out to show Hilde that he was mine and mine alone. I didn't really see her face when I walked away but I imagine that it was beet red and she had murderous thoughts that involved me and an ax. All I could think about that was, 'Bring it on bitch.'  
  
But surprisingly after that they spent more time together. And I didn't know what to do so I went to someone who I thought would help me with my problem . . . Relena and Dorothy. They would always take my side whenever Duo and I got into a fight and that was what I really needed right then. So I go over there anticipating hot, glazed donuts with nice cold milk, Jolly Rancher Lollipops, and lots of 'You're right, he's wrong,' and, 'she is such a bitch, I didn't even want her to come here. You are so much better than she is.' But all I got, when I got there, were no donuts, hot milk, no lollipops and no taking my side. If you can believe it they took his side.  
  
DUO'S . . . THEY TOOK DUO'S SIDE!  
  
They weren't supposed to do that. And not only were they taking his side but they were defending him saying bullshit like, "Heero let him have his own friends, I think that him and Hilde are just fine,' and something else like, "You need to lighten up on her. She isn't so bad once you get to really know her."  
  
All I did after that was grab my things, gulped the rest of my still hot milk and left (bitches didn't even offer me ice). I was so upset that they would actually defend him. I decided that I should go to Perry and Quatre with my problem as well. I always went to them with my problems after Relena and Dorothy anyway. I was actually feeling worse than I was before I went to R&D's place but I felt just plain shitty when I told Perry and Quatre my problem and what R&D said. And just guess what they did.  
  
They . . . agreed.  
  
They told to calm down and that I was overreacting. They also told me that everyone needs there space once in a while and that maybe Duo was just getting his. I again just got my things and left. I went home and really didn't talk to anybody for a week. Duo barely got a word out of me and we hadn't made love for about a week before that. Things were just not looking good.  
  
It suddenly got worse when Duo's friends started to come to the apartment just to tell me to "chill out," and, "let Duo have his freedom." They told me that I wasn't being a very good boyfriend and to stop ragging on Hilde. "She isn't such a bad girl so just leave her alone," was what Steve told me. First I told Steve to go suck a nut but after that it really hit me that Duo, my beloved Duo who said that he would never hurt me and always love me, was really having an affair. And that everyone knew about it but me, or I wasn't supposed to know and they were covering for him.  
  
I wanted to die.  
  
It hurt so much that I wanted to cry every day. And I did. I cried every single day and I didn't have to worry about Duo or anyone else seeing me because they were all always busy. Even when I tried to say sorry for ragging on Hilde so much and being an asshole, even when I knew that I wasn't, they wouldn't talk to me. They just said, "Sorry Heero, but we have too many things to do right now." They were too busy for me. And that went on for 2 more weeks.  
  
I finally came to a conclusion. The conclusion was that if Hilde really made Duo happy then I wasn't going to stand in his way. I had found out that everyone including Hilde was over at R&D's house. I felt kind of upset because everyone was over there except for me. They hadn't invited me to come over and do whatever they were doing.  
  
When I got there the front door was open and I went inside but no one was inside. I heard some noise coming from the pool house and went to go look. I thought that I had heard Duo's voice so I called for him. He came out of the pool house looking really flushed and messy. He only looked like that after working with something heavy or after . . . I didn't even want to finish that thought. He was looking at me with shocked eyes and I could only lower my head to the ground.  
  
He started asking me what I was doing there and I said to him, "I know. I know everything and you don't have to hide it anymore." I was going to continue but I heard some giggling coming from inside the pool house. I looked at him and he just smiled crookedly and scratched the back of his head. I thought that the giggle was Hilde and that it would probably be better if she heard what I had to say. I walked over to the pool house door and heard Duo yell after me to stop. He was probably worried about me seeing his precious Hilde naked. I didn't care. I no longer cared about anything.  
  
I opened the door and found the room to be pitch black. I turned on the light switch and immediately jumped back when I heard a cry of "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEERO!" I immediately surveyed the room and saw that, indeed, everyone was there. I also saw some people I didn't even know and I saw her. She was very much clothed and looked kinda nice. She smiled at me . . . and I passed out.  
  
It was just too much for me. Seeing her smiling at me with no animosity stitched in there and all the excitement AND being scared half to death was just too much. I remember before I hit the floor I felt someone catch me and then a whisper, "Happy Birthday baby . . ." in my ear.  
  
When I came too I was sitting in Duo's lap and everyone had a smile on their face then laughed at me. I couldn't believe that they actually laughed at me; this was not a laughing matter but once they were finished cackling at me someone turned on some music and then the party really got going.  
  
It was so nice. Everyone came and talked to me, saying happy birthday and giving me presents. I also got so full on cake and ice cream that I don't want to even see it for another year. The most embarrassing part was when people came and apologized for being mean to me. I had thought that maybe I could keep it from Duo that I thought him of cheating but I guess not.  
  
He and Hilde took me out of the pool house and into R&D's house to talk to me. They told me that they knew exactly what I was thinking and that it kind of hurt them. Duo was really upset because I didn't trust him and I felt so bad. Hilde told me that while she did try to get Duo and I to break up before, it was now that she could see that we really belonged together. I felt a couple tears escape me when she said that but I just told them that something was in my eye. Hilde and I actually hugged and then when she left I started really apologizing to Duo. By the time that we both returned to the party both our lips were swollen.  
  
I got to thinking that night, after we got home and Duo had given me his present, that what I have with Duo is special. And I almost fucked it up. It's important to have trust in your loved one no matter what and I guess that I lost complete sight of that.  
  
From that day forward I vowed to never think of Duo being deceitful. But I do get a little jealous on Saturday mornings when he is head first into the Saturday morning cartoons.  
  
OWARI!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how did you like it? Ya hate it? Ya love it? Send me a review! I live off of them! 


End file.
